Rangers Found
by B. M. Gray
Summary: This is the sequel to Rangers Lost. Rocky finds out what Adam has found. I rated it for mature themes, I could possibly get away with PG 13, but I chose to err on the side of caution.
1. Default Chapter

****

Rangers Found

By

****

Skysong

**__**

This story is the sequel to Rangers Lost. It takes place during the time period of the Power Rangers movie. As always, the Power Rangers belong to Haim Saban, I just borrowed the setting for some ideas that I had and would have liked to seen something like. One bit of fun, E-mail me at **skysong32@hotmail.com****_ when you recognize some of the other references or if you have any feedback. I hope you enjoy these as well. The only real difference in the story is that because in this setting Rita and Zedd have already been replaced by "the other side" as my characters keep referring to them, is that Ivan Ooze was released by a Mysterious figure known as Adam and his wife Eve._**

__

The power failed Power Rangers rushed back to the Command Center as quickly as they can. Partway there, they ran into Kristen and Ryan Belmont. Ryan teleports the lot of them straight to the Command Center. They find it in ruins with slime everywhere. They get Alpha online and find out what happened.

"I have a spell that will stabilize Zordon." Kristen said. "You will have to hurry though because I will effectively be loaning him my strength and while I will be able to extend his life, it may endanger my own." She looks at Adam; "I'm sending my brother with you, my heart. That way you are assured of a way back to me. Besides he may make good and be able to help."

__

Kristen cast a short series of spells. The first conjured what looked like a pigeon; the second conjured a hole in time/space; and she looked at the pigeon and said "Go to one of the Coreys, tell them that I need a temporal specialist as quickly as they can get here." With that, the pigeon flew through the hole and the hole closed. Kristen drew a sword from nowhere and commenced to etch a circle into the floor. She was muttering the whole time that she etched it. Once the mystic symbols were completed, she faded from view and a golden sphere appeared around the column where Zordon lay. "Hurry" they all heard.

__

Alpha sent them to Phaedos. They were crossing the beach under the cliffs when a horned being materialized in front of them. It was HUGE, it had bat's wings and fangs. Then it pulled a flaming sword and a flaming whip from it's belt.

"Damn!" Ryan said. "I'll hold it off. You guys run. Ordinarily, I wouldn't want to face a balor, but you guys don't have the sort of equipment currently to beat it. Adam, I expect you to make sure the rest of them survive. I apologize that I may not be available to take you guys home."

__

Ryan manifested a glowing shield around his body, and then a scimitar of mental energy out of either hand. He concentrated for a moment and then moved incredibly fast to meet the demon. The others kept going toward the cliffs. They'd almost made it when Tommy and Adam decided to go back. They were on the way back to the fight, all of which that could be seen was a blur of golden and red energies.

__

The teens were getting ready to enter into the fray when another person waded into the fight. It didn't last long from there. The demon was definitely out classed and out numbered. The demon disappeared, and the dust cleared. Ryan lay broken and bleeding across the rocks and a woman with light brown hair was standing over him in a guard position carrying a staff.


	2. Chapter 2

__

Power Rangers belong to Haim Saban. I'm not writing this to get fame, or money, but a few good reviews would be nice (although I'd be happy with the bad ones if they are constructive).

On with the story:

***

__

The teens were getting ready to enter into the fray when another person waded into the fight. It didn't last long from there. The demon was definitely out classed and out numbered. The demon disappeared, and the dust cleared. Ryan lay broken and bleeding across the rocks and a woman with light brown hair was standing over him in a guard position carrying a staff.

"Your friend was willing to be killed so that you could get away," She said. "You ignored his sacrifice and came back. Who are you and what do you want on Phaedos? Never mind I can answer that. You're after the great power. You want to try as many others. The very ground is littered with the bones of those who have tried. Go home!"

"We have to try," said Tommy. "It's the only chance to save our mentor Zordon."

"Did you say Zordon?" She seemed incredulous. "Maybe there's more to you than meets the eye. Grab your young champion, and follow me."

"No need to carry me." Ryan said. "While you guys were arguing, I've been making myself heal. I'm not at 100% yet, but I'm able to travel."

"I am Dulcea," said the woman, "Master Warrior of Phaedos. I believe that you could almost have taken that demon."

"It's something that I wouldn't have done in other circumstance." Ryan was looking better by the minute.

***

__

On the group traveled. The ceremony at the Temple went pretty much as it did in the prime Power Rangers line except Ryan was included. Dulcea was not visibly surprised when the spirit that chose Ryan was one that had been quiet for a time. The spirit in question was that of the Golden Lion. A spirit known for it's love of responsibility and loyalty. The trip to the temple went off pretty much as in the prime as well, with one notable exception. The fight at the doors of the temple was slightly easier for the number of rangers present. When he powered up to full power, Ryan's armor looked like a Golden Version of Tommy's, only with a lion's head instead of the tiger. He also had a sword as well; it was a Katana with a golden metal blade. The group transported back to Earth where Ryan told them to call him if they needed assistance. He was going to check on Zordon and his sister. The fight went as it did in the prime timeline until a young man with blonde hair started casting magic and psionics at the group from the top of one of the buildings.

__

The Rangers thought that they were in trouble. They could probably handle one opponent. But two may be too much. Then behind the blonde man there was a gathering of shadows. Ryan appeared out of the shadows. Just before he attacked the man turned to meet the attack.

"I've not met many people from YOUR side of the family."

"I've heard of YOU Adam. Maybe I should tell Daytripper and Merlin that you're here." Ryan took a vicious swipe at his head that was barely ducked.

"When I'm finished with YOU," said Adam, "there won't be enough to tell the Bitch anything."

"Go!" The other rangers heard in their heads. "I'll keep him busy. I've got help on the way."

__

The other Rangers chased Ivan into space.

A brunette girl appeared behind Ryan. She stealthily sneaked up behind him with a knife. As she was raising the knife to plunge it into his back, she was struck by lightning.

"I can't let you do that Eve." Kristen said.

The woman disappeared and reappeared on the other building where Kristen was. "You know you can 't beat me. I'm stronger than you and can take you apart with my bare mind!"

"That may be so." Kristen didn't seem too concerned. "If I was foolish enough to face you alone."

That's when the invisibility dropped from Daytripper Freeman Corey. "Hello Eve." Said Daytripper as she threw out her hand and blasted her against an air-conditioning unit.

The fight on the other roof took a turn for the better. Adam looked and said, "You've called for reinforcements. Smart of you."

"You're still here," said a voice behind him, "that was very dumb of you."

__

Adam turned to see Merlin Corey standing on a shining disc of magic behind him. Seeing themselves to be out-numbered and possibly out-gunned, Adam and Eve quickly left the situation in the hands of the heroes.

"You're not getting away so easily!" Daytripper cried as she teleported out as well.

"Ryan," said Merlin. "I'll go chasing my wife. They always get away because they always have a trap or three spread along their escape path. True to her Wolf-Rider ancestry, once she's on the trail she rushes headlong into trouble. As one of the two rulers of Essos and the representative to the circle of Oroboros in this sector of the Multi-verse, I charge you and your sister to stay and assist the native defenders. You can requisition any equipment deemed necessary by Zordon of Eltar or the Blue Ninjetti Ranger. Oh, by the way, Kristen I have something for you as you didn't get to go with them to Phaedos. Merlin gave her a pair of armbands. Put these on, these will empower you in the same way that your brother was empowered. Now, go help your friends."

"Thank you Tempest" Ryan said bowing to the ground.

"Oh STOP that!" Merlin said and then he went two-dimensional and outlined in rainbow colors before he disappeared.

"I'll meet you in space big brother." Kris said as she dimensionally teleported away.

***


	3. Chapter 3

__

Power Rangers belong to Haim Saban. I'm not writing this to get fame, or money, but a few good reviews would be nice (although I'd be happy with the bad ones if they are constructive).

On with the story:

***

"I'll meet you in space big brother." Kris said as she dimensionally teleported away.

***

__

Meanwhile, the fight in space is going against the rangers. Ivan hasn't had as much damage done to him as was done in the main timeline. The Power Rangers Megazord has taken much more damage. Ivan is in the process of trying to tear the head off of the Megazord when out of nowhere there's what a new threat. It looks something like a fighter jet, but isn't like any jet currently in use on Earth. On closer look, it looked like a Golden Eagle.

"Let go of my friends!" The Ranger's heard over the radio band frequencies as a barrage of missile type weapons hit Ivan.

"Kris?" Adam asked.

"In the Zord," came the smart aleck reply. "Now, let's squash that bug!"

"Say, did someone just call for an exterminator?" Ryan joined in the fight.

__

Between the combined firepower of the zords, Ivan didn't last for very long. They battled until he was knocked out and then Kris towed him into the path of the oncoming comet. By the time the Power Rangers returned to the command center, the last of the Haydonite technicians were leaving after finishing the upgrade to the defense system. A young lady with blonde/gold hair was guarding Zordon's column. She targeted them the second they materialized out of their teleport, then recognizing them lowered her weapon.

"Well, since you're back" said the girl, "I must be getting back to my sister's children."

"Hey Minerva," said Kris, "Why don't you let your mother Janice M. baby-sit and visit a bit more often?"

"There's too much to do. That universe is screwed if they don't have all of the qualified mecha pilots flying every available mech." Minerva winked. "Besides, my brother-in-law doesn't know that I'm a robot. I don't think he'd be ready for my mother the robot." She hit a button on her watch and disappeared through a door that opened.

Zordon was smiling as the group gathered around. "You're families are quite resourceful, Gold Ninjetti. Kristen, I thank you for saving my life. I'm glad that assistance came in time to keep you from endangering your own. Now, I think it's time for a rest. I will call you if anything comes along of any importance."

"One moment!" Merlin Corey's voice came out of thin air. Then he appeared out of the shadows. "I think since Adam," he looked at Adam park and said "the other Adam, has pissed me off so much, I'm undoing something that many people have wished weren't done in the first place."

__

Merlin concentrated for just a moment and then began muttering. A door opened in space and just hanged there.

"Zordon of Eltar," Merlin commanded in a loud voice. "Come forth from your prison of centuries without any ill effects."

__

Zordon disappeared from the time warp. The rangers were beginning to be concerned when he stepped out of the portal.

"Now," said Merlin. "I've got someplace to take you. You're kids will be okay for the time being. The other side will not attack for a while. Daytripper is still following them." 'I'm taking him to the brothel that your cousin runs.' Thought Merlin to the Belmonts. "Have fun kids." With that the pair of them disappeared.

__

Kris and Ryan waited until the pair of them left and then burst out laughing. Adam, who was beginning to pick up on Kristen's thoughts turned beet red.

"What's going on?" asked a bewildered Rocky.

"Eltarans are human for all intents and purposes right?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." Billy said looking mystified.

"How long has Zordon been in that time warp?" Ryan asked again.

"Millenia." Billy said, no closer to intuiting what was being hinted at.

"Oh my god!" Kim exclaimed.

"Bingo!" Kristen said.

"They're taking Zordon to get laid?" Rocky actually seemed amazed at the idea.

All that anyone heard from Billy on the matter was a quiet "Oh!" As he turned red as Adam had.

***


	4. Chapter 4

__

Power Rangers belong to Haim Saban. I'm not writing this to get fame, or money, but a few good reviews would be nice (although I'd be happy with the bad ones if they are constructive).

This chapter will probably be somewhat long because I'm running out of time in the editing process. I hope that you will still enjoy it.

On with the story:

***

__

Months went by. Adam and Kristen announced to their various families that they were planning on getting married as soon as they could get their parents to sign the papers. This was a joyous announcement to Kris' parents. Adam's parents gave permission with a little more thought. Then they realized that the two of them were going to do what they were going to do anyway. They could go along with it, or they could just postpone things maybe another two years.

Little realized by the power rangers, the other side was not just hanging around. A plan had been hatched where a female operative would be assigned to seduce a member of the team away to their side.

__

Rahne was thinking about her less than comfortable childhood. She was the only daughter of the only person to this point be successful in escaping Adam and his bunch of cut throat murderers. When Eve found out who she was, she went out of her way to make certain that she remained loyal to the right side of the family. Rahne spent many days in psionic mental conditioning. She was threatened repeatedly with being turned over to the Rape classes as an object lesson. What caught Adam's attention to send her on this type of mission was that when Caine tried to rape her, what she did to him was medically fixable…. Barely. So she got this mission.

"I have every confidence in your skills." Adam said. "Your mission is to bind one of the Power Rangers to you. Then you will bring him here for recruitment. Your marks from your seduction training were top of the class, so this shouldn't take you long."

Eve gave the young lady a look. "You know what will happen if you fail us. And don't even think of betraying us to the side of light. You think you'll be as lucky as Seth, but you won't. Now go."

***

__

It was a quiet day in Angel Grove. Kristen Belmont and Adam Park were sitting in a quiet corner after a Martial Arts class that Adam had taught and Kris had assisted with. They were about to order a quiet lunch when all at once Rocky DeSantos came rushing into the Youth Center.

"Hey Guys!" he said. "I've just seen the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen in my life."

"Keep talking like THAT Rock and you may make Adam jealous." Kris couldn't resist the joke and Adam wouldn't disagree with the implication.

"No, I didn't mean you although every member of your family that I've met was gorgeous." Rocky settled down in thought. "I've got to find a way to meet this girl. I've even found out her name. The people I've spoke to say that her name was Rain Sinclair. Even her name is perfect."

Adam who'd been watching his friend's happiness with a touch of amusement suddenly said, "is that her?" He pointed toward the entrance.

"Yep. That's her." Rocky said.

__

Kris looked that way. The woman that she saw COULD have been born to the Freeman side of the family. She had that Golden Blonde look. But there was something about this girl that Kris couldn't bring herself to trust. She wouldn't say anything to Rocky or Adam YET because she didn't normally have Clairvoyant flashes.

"Well," Kristen observed. "It looks like she's heading this way."

The look on Rocky's face was priceless as he asked "I wonder what she wants?"

"It looks like you're about to find out," observed Adam.

__

Rahne had decided that until she made up her mind to escape, that she should at least go through the motions of her mission. She was surely being watched. She lucked out and on her first day managed to catch the attention of the Red Ninjetti Ranger. A subtle empathic prompting had set his teen-aged hormones boiling. She'd followed him to the Youth Center, and lo and behold she ran directly into one of the family on the light side. This could be tricky.

"Good evening." Rahne said in a slightly Scottish brogue. My name is Rahne Sinclair. I was looking for a Martial Arts instructor to continue with my training. I've been asking around and I'm told that Rocky DeSantos is one of the better ones around." She looked at Rocky, winked, and said "so would you be interested in a student?"

Kris looked at Rocky and then thought to him, 'well, you wanted to get to know the girl, what are you waiting for?'

"Sure, if you'll have me for a teacher." Rocky was rather pleased with himself.

__

New teacher and student left arm in arm to continue their plans for classes. During the next three weeks, the enemy was extremely silent. Also during those three weeks, the Rangers saw less and less of Rocky. It got to the point that even Adam was starting to notice it. Then one night, after spending the day with his lovely fiancé, Adam Park was asleep in bed when he had a strange dream.

The dream was of a small girl with red hair. She had almond shaped emerald green eyes. She was skipping rope and coming toward him.

"You need to keep an eye on Uncle Rocky." The little girl said. "That girl Rahne was raised to be bad. She could be a very nice person, only she doesn't know what she herself could be. I don't know if she's got the strength not to do what she's been told to do by the bad man and woman."

__

The little girl stopped skipping and looked up at Adam with those emerald eyes, (that sort of reminded him of Kris's).

"The bad man and woman threatened her to do something for them. She needs help, and doesn't even know it herself." After saying this, the little girl began skipping away.

"Hey!" said Adam, "who are you?"

The little girl turned around long enough to say, "If you haven't figured that out, I've picked the wrong father."

__

A sweat soaked Adam sat straight up in bed. His pulse was racing at least 120 beats per minute. He'd just gotten up to go to call Kris, when the phone rang.

"What's wrong?" Kristen's voice came from the phone. "I sense that you're in some kind of distress. I'm coming over."

__

Adam just had time to say "OK" when a doorway opened up.

"Come here." Kris said.

__

Adam felt a soothing mental touch on his mind.

Since it's bad manners to reach to find what's wrong, you're going to have to tell me or give me permission.

__

Adam told her about the dream. The startled look on Kris's face was priceless.

"Adam," Kris said, "Remember the night that you proposed a couple of weeks ago?"

Adam blushed deeply. "How could I forget. I'm just now getting to where I can walk straight."

"I found something out." Kris suddenly looked bashful. "We're going to be parents. Don't worry about the money. It's taken care of. I already know that it's going to be a little girl. If what I think is happening is happening, then she's going to be psionic on the level of her Uncle Ryan or cousin Daytripper. Don't let this scare you."

__

Kris hugged Adam rather fiercely, and then looked directly in the eyes.

"There's something about pregnancy on my side of the family. The baby is growing at an accelerated rate. I'm going to have to stop going on missions with the team soon." Kris searched Adam's face trying to find any trace of his feelings. "You need to tell me what you're thinking right now. Remember?"

"I…" Adam paused. "To be honest, I don't know what to think. If you think we'll be okay, then I guess we'll do this the best way we can. I think though, if your pregnancy is going to advance as quickly as you seem to hint, we're gonna need to tell Zordon."

"That would be a wise move," she said. "But, the point that I'm trying to make is that from what you've experienced tonight, our daughter may be as powerful as Ryan or even Daytripper psionically. It seems that she has chosen to warn you of something. It may be prudent to heed that warning."

"Rocky may be in danger then." Adam said. "She hinted that Rahne had something to do with the other side."

"Let's go talk with Zordon."

__

The pair of teens teleported to the command center. Alpha, when presented with their situation, went to awaken Zordon.

Zordon took one look at the two and said "Yes Adam. Kris IS pregnant. The child appears to be approximately 6 weeks along."

"That fits," said Kris. It sounds like this is going to be one of the 3 for 1 babies. I'm going to have to go on leave soon."

"As soon as we find someone to take your place on the team." Zordon said.

"I've an idea who it should be. But that will be taken care of in time. I'll see to it." Kristen was being mysterious but she didn't care.

***

__

Eve had been planning again. Rahne had had three weeks to complete the seduction of her chosen ranger. Now was the time to force the issue of a civilian finding out who they were.

"Send a Balor to Angel Grove," she said. "He's to Move around causing as much havoc as he can, then after the rangers appear he's only to make a TOKEN resistance then leave."

__

The Balor went to Angel Grove Park. Following the instructions that she had received Rahne brought Rocky to the park on a picnic. The Balor appeared less than 100 yards away. Rocky had time to yell "RUN" before the Balor began throwing fire around himself.

Pretending to be the weakling she was supposed to be Rahne acted the part of the coward and ran. Rocky thinking that she was out of the way and out of sight morphed.

"Adam, Kristen," said an agitated Alpha to the pair still at the command center. "There's a MAJOR disturbance in the park. I'll call the rest of the team, you go there now."

"But what about the baby?" Adam asked.

"I'm able to protect her for now. I will look for someone to take my place, but for now I'm still on the team." Kristen seemed slightly annoyed.

__

The rest of the team got to Angel Grove Park at about the same time. It was pretty good that they did too because the Balor was kicking Rocky's ass. As the rest of the team entered into the fight, a lone figure from the botanical gardens appeared around a corner. He held up a slip of paper in front of his face, and appeared to be praying. The calligraphy on the slip of paper glowed for one moment and he threw it at the demon.

The Rangers were more formidable this way than the Balor had expected. It'd come fully prepared to kill (which it liked to do and didn't like to be limited.) Then the paper stuck to it's back when it least expected.

The Balor stiffened and screamed. Then it faded out of existence. Mr. Ko walked back around the corner towards the gardens. Nobody saw him. The only evidence was the slip of paper that fell to the ground from the banished demon.

The team powered down.

"Rocky, are you okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay but I need to go find Rahne." Rocky started to move away. "She and I were on a picnic when that thing showed. She's probably scared crazy."

"Rocky! About Rahne." Adam began.

"We'll talk later." Rocky continued to move away and was soon lost from sight in the terrain.

"Hey Guys." Kristen exclaimed. "I found out what happened to the demon."

__

Kris was picking up the paper.

"My Chinese isn't as good as it could be, but this looks like a charm spell for dispelling evil." She handed the paper to the rest of the team. "I didn't know we had oriental priests of this power level anywhere near here."

"I don't know for sure," said Adam. "Eventually, if it's necessary, we'll find out." Adam threw a speculative look in the directions of the Gardens.

***

__

Rocky found Rahne sitting on a bench on the other side of the park.

"There's things about yourself that you didn't see fit to tell me." Rahne said.

'Why does her brogue get thicker when she's emotional?' thought Rocky. "What do you mean?" he said.

"When you didn't follow right away" explained Rahne, "I went back to help fight. I'm almost as good as you are and I'm sorta attached to you."

"When was that?" Rocky was starting to feel nervous.

"I crested the hill in time to see you turn into the Red Power Ranger." Her look was accusing. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought that you cared for me as much as I cared for you." 'The bad thing' she thought, ' is that I really DO care for him. If I had a way out right now, I'd do so.'

"It was a secret." Rocky knew he was dead to rights and didn't see why he should deny it. "You can't tell anybody. Please."

"Oh, I won't." Rahne seemed shocked at the idea. "I keep other people's secrets."

"Yes," said a voice from behind them. "You do."

__

Rocky and Rahne turned to see Kristen and Adam walking over the hill.


	5. Chapter 5

__

Power Rangers belong to Haim Saban. I'm not writing this to get fame, or money, but a few good reviews would be nice (although I'd be happy with the bad ones if they are constructive).

This one will be as long as the last one, but this will hopefully end this story. I've got a sequel and will post it if I get any information that you like it.

On with the story:

__

Rocky and Rahne turned to see Kristen and Adam walking over the hill.

"Rocky!" Kristen was in her best Drill Instructor's command voice now. "You go to talk with Adam. I need to talk with Rahne." There was a subtle compulsion there but it was nothing harmful.

__

As the males walked away, Kristen joined Rahne.

"Okay. Which branch of the family are you from?" Kris asked as she threw up a pocket dimension around the pair.

"Got me did you?" Rahne seemed relieved.

"I'm told by someone who for the life of me I have no idea how she knows that you need help." Kris leaned in. "I know you care for Rocky. Love redeemed Seth. If it is your wish, I can arrange help to bring you out."

"They've done things to my head. You read a mage. You wouldn't have the telepathic skill or knowledge to undo it." Rahne sighed. "It'd probably be best all around if I just ran away and hid from everyone." She tried to dimensionally teleport. "Oh, you've sealed us in?"

"It's the only way to be certain that we'd finish this talk. I can arrange help from other telepaths. Rocky wouldn't like it if Ryan were the one to treat you, so I'll go get D.T."

"Help from Osmodius herself huh?" Rahne seemed somewhat taken aback.

"Why do the others insist on those code names for our side?"

"I don't know, maybe it is because they actually have a streak of the perverse or maybe they actually believe they are on the side of the angels." Rahne seemed to be thinking, then she said "Let's go."

__

The two girls walked through a door that appeared in the wall.

Meanwhile, Adam and Rocky were talking outside.

"What's up Adam" Rocky asked. "I've never heard Kris use that tone of voice and for the life of me I couldn't ignore it. I tried."

"We have some information about Rahne." Adam's face was troubled.

"What?" Rocky began getting worried and defensive.

"We have reason to believe that she's a plant." Adam's face looked like he'd just cut off his own arm. "I'm sorry. She may be in trouble because when I found out about this, I was told that she really did care for you and would get out if she could."

"From anyone else, I wouldn't believe it." Rocky looked at Adam. "If this is true, does Kris know?"

"Do you really think I'd keep this away from her any more than I would you?" Adam seemed insulted at the thought.

"No." Rocky had the good grace to look embarrassed. "What is she going to do with her?" Rocky was looking worried."

"Actually, she was planning on recruiting her." Adam seemed pleased with himself. "She's going to be needing to leave the team soon and is looking for a replacement."

"Kris is leaving the team?" Rocky was shocked. "Is she okay? Is something wrong with her?"

"No," said Adam with a shy grin. "But I think we're going to have to move up the wedding."

***

__

Daytripper Freeman Corey was in the process of taking the traps out of Rahne's mind. Meanwhile Kristen talked her husband Merlin into visiting the Rangers and explaining the situation.

Zordon called the Rangers to the command center.

"There's some things that you may need to know." Tempest began. He turned toward Rocky. "First. Rahne is going to be okay. She cares for you deeply and wants you to know that she'd been looking for a way to get out before she delivered you to the other side."

"What do you mean 'deliver me to the other side?'" asked Rocky.

"Her mission was to seduce one of the Rangers and deliver you to Adam and Eve. They'd placed certain mental compulsions because they didn't believe she'd do it. As well there were enough threats made that she's in severe fear for her life."

"If I get my hands on the two of them…" Rocky began.

"If you get your hands on them, you'll wait for the rest of the team." Zordon and Merlin said together.

"Second." Merlin turned back to the team as a whole. "Something has happened that means Kristen will need to leave the team. Zordon has agreed to find her quarters in the command center so she will be able to support you with her magic. We are currently working on her replacement. The compulsions and any other mental traps are being removed from Rahne as we speak. She will be taking Kristen's place."

"You're all invited to our wedding, you know that." Adam began. "What you DON'T know, is that it's going to be next week. The team is invited to a reception to be held in Essos."

Ryan Winced. "As long as no one brings Dream Berry Wine and Ambrosia."

"Ambrosia is on the menu." Merlin said. "Daytripper's mother's family will not be attending so if Dream Berries are on the menu, we will blame my wife. Although, due to the social attitudes of the locals, I AM going to ask the family to keep it simple. I'm not going to allow the party to get as far out of hand as my daughter's wedding."

__

Daytripper Corey, Kristen Belmont, and Rahne Sinclair took this time to teleport to the command center.

"Rocky DeSantos," said Daytripper. "You and Rahne need to talk. Go with her."

"We need to go someplace private." Rahne walked over to Rocky, and the two of them teleported out.

__

She teleported them to a specially prepared apartment prepared for her use in the dimension of Essos. Daytripper had insisted that since the other side would be looking out for retribution, and since her own daughter would now be step-mother to Rahne (a fact that confused everyone including Seth), she was part of the family and would live in the security of her home dimension.

"I wouldn't blame you if you hated me." Began Rahne. "I need you to know that I have come to care for you very much and would have fought to be beside you if I hadn't been able to get away. Adam and Eve wouldn't have known what hit them. You would have been the Ally I would have needed to clean up the other side. But t'is time for full disclosure of facts. First, let me remove the mental Charm that I had to place on you as part of the mission. Please don't hate me."

__

Rahne looked at Rocky intensely. Then a confused look came over her.

"I don't understand. The charm isn't there." A look similar to relief crossed her face. "When did you find out about it?"

"Oh, Ryan found that in a scan about 2 ½ weeks ago. We thought that it was the after affects of one of our earlier Monster encounters." Rocky seemed amused. "Why are you confused? That I could be in love with a Beautiful, Charming, Intelligent, and completely sexy woman is surprising?"

"I do believe that for the first time in my life I'm blushing." Rahne said.

__

In fact she was blushing rather deeply. Then a feeling came over them that was much like the one that hit Adam and Kristen.

"What just happened?" Rocky asked.

"I've never experienced it before. And if you were to tell me to go jump in a lake and that you never wanted to see me again, I would not come around you. But from this feeling, I would have to kill myself to stop it." Rahne was slightly frightened. "I think that we just Recognized."

"You mean like Adam and Kris?" Rocky took on a thoughtful look. "I can live with that. What do we do about it."

A coy look crossed Rahne's features. "Anything you want." She said. "Remember, the culture that I grew up in was MAJORLY different than any that you would have experienced."

__

She walked over to Rocky and kissed him passionately. From nowhere, music started up. "The inspiration", from Air Supply was what was playing.

"Rocky, if you say stop, we stop." Rahne looked into his brown eyes. "Also know that this would not happen without all parties consenting. The culture that I came from, rape was common."

"It's hard to rape the willing," he joked.

Teleporting their clothes away Rahne thought to him, 'There are ways of doing even that.'

__

Wrapping herself around him, Rahne telekinetically lifted them both to the nearby bed where she landed on top.

"I'll try to take it slowly this first time." She said. "I don't want to scare you, but I want you like I've wanted no other person in my life."

"You won't scare me." He said. "Remember, I'm a hormonal Teen-ager."

"That's what's gonna make this fun." She said with a wicked look on her face then, like a freight train, slammed into his mind.

__

Rahne began with a full body massage. Rocky enjoyed the scented massage oils that she seemed to draw out of thin air. The fact that she didn't do anything other than rubbing the oils into every part of his body was driving Rocky NUTS. Rahne was monitoring his every reaction and working on enhancing them.

"Rahne," said Rocky, "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Oh?" She asked with an innocent look. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" He exclaimed breathing heavily.

"If you think this is good," Rahne had that mischievous look in her eyes again, "wait until I do this!"

__

The sensation feedback that he received from her was so intense that he very nearly blacked out. Because she was so deep in his mind, Rahne experienced every bit of the sensation that she was feeding to him. When they finished they had a deep conversation.

"If anything happens to you," began Rahne, "I would probably go dark and be worse than Adam and Eve EVER would have imagined."

Rocky smirked. "I guess we'll have to make sure that never happens."

__

Adam and Kristen were married the next week. The reception on Essos was an eye opener for most every member of the team. True to form for the inhabitants of Essos, the reception turned into a close approximation of a Roman Orgy. Rocky noticed that while Zordon spent time with most of the people there, and that Tommy and Kim were pretty much exclusive to each other, it was noticed that Ryan spent most of his time with Aisha. Also, it was noticed that Billy got into the spirit of things with a GORGEOUS redhead that Kristen introduced as her aunt Vivian.

****

Tune in next time for the final installment in this particular series. I hope that you enjoy this and if I get enough positive feedback, there will be related stories that will tie into this universe.


End file.
